familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Durham County, North Carolina
Durham County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. Its county seat is Durham. History The county was formed on April 17, 1881, from parts of Orange County and Wake County, taking the name of its own county seat. In 1911 parts of Cedar Fork Township of Wake County was transferred to Durham County and became Carr Township. Law and government Durham County is a member of the regional Triangle J Council of Governments. Durham County is governed by a five-member board of county commissioners, currently consisting of Chairman Michael Page, Vice Chairwoman Ellen Reckhow, Joe Bowser, Brenda Howerton and Pam Karriker.http://www.co.durham.nc.us/departments/bocc/ Each elected member serves a four-year term. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.51%) is water. The county's population is 267,587, according to the 2010 census. Townships The county is divided into six townships: Carr, Durham, Lebanon, Mangum, Oak Grove, and Triangle. Adjacent counties *Person County, North Carolina - north *Granville County, North Carolina - northeast *Wake County, North Carolina - southeast *Chatham County, North Carolina - south-southwest *Orange County, North Carolina - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 223,314 people, 89,015 households, and 54,032 families residing in the county. The population density was 769 people per square mile (297/km²). There were 95,452 housing units at an average density of 329 per square mile (127/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 50.91% White, 39.46% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 3.29% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 4.21% from other races, and 1.80% from two or more races. 7.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 89,015 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.00% were married couples living together, 14.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.30% were non-families. 30.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 12.80% from 18 to 24, 34.80% from 25 to 44, 19.80% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 93.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,337, and the median income for a family was $53,223. Males had a median income of $35,939 versus $30,683 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,156. About 9.80% of families and 13.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.20% of those under age 18 and 12.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities and towns The only incorporated municipality centered in Durham County is the city of Durham. However, parts of the town of Chapel Hill in Orange County, are in Durham County. A small portion of the city of Raleigh is also in Durham County.Raleigh Durham Annexation Agreement Lines Unincorporated communities There are several unincorporated communities along the outskirts of the city of Durham or in the rural parts of the county. *Bahama *Bethesda *Genlee *Gorman *Lowe's Grove *Nelson *Oak Grove *Rougemont See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Durham County, North Carolina References External links * Durham County government official website * Durham Convention and Visitors Bureau * Durham County Library website * Greater Durham Chamber of Commerce * North Carolina Room of the Durham County Library Website for an archive which collects materials concerning the city and county of Durham Category:Established in 1881 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Durham County, North Carolina